nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Howzer
|kanji = ハウザー |rōmaji = Hauzā |alias = |age = 21 |status = Alive |birth = September 19 |race = Human |height = 182cm (5'11½") |weight = 73kg (161Ibs) |bloodtype = B |gender = Male |eye = Purple |hair = Dark Blond |rank = Great Holy Knight |occupation = Holy Knights |family = Raizer (father) Edda (mother) |abilities = Tempest |equipment = Lance |affiliation = Holy Knights |manga = Chapter 29 |seiyu = Ryōhei Kimura |english = Ray Chase |anime = Episode 6 }} is the Great Holy Knight of Liones, a colleague and partner of Gilthunder, and a former subordinate of the former Great Holy Knight, Dreyfus. Appearance Howzer wears a set of Holy Knight armor and has short light-colored curled up hair. In his time at Vaizel during the Fighting Festival, Howzer wears a sleeveless wrestler-type civilian outfit. Personality Howzer demonstrates a lot of self confidence and optimism, only considering the benefits of the "New Generation" of Holy Knights despite the mysteries surrounding their origin. In addition, he is quite naive and stupid, dismissing Ban and Meliodas, who had entered the Vaizel fight festival under the names, "Baan" and "Meliodafu", respectively, as the the Deadly Sins, because of their obvious name changes, despite him knowing the physical traits of both. After his battle with Diane, he grows more and more attracted to her every time they meet. Despite his usual easy-going personality, Elizabeth has said that Howzer does not stop once he becomes serious in a fight. Howzer is somewhat of a fight enthusiast, eager to fight in the aforementioned tournament, and to witness the Deadly Sins' battle personally. He has also shown a shy side toward women, and does not like harming them, no matter what their strength. History During his childhood, Howzer was the childhood friend of Gilthunder, Griamore, Margaret, Veronica and Elizabeth as they always play together. Howzer was taught how to be a knight by Dreyfus and became a Holy Knight after the Seven Deadly Sins were framed. Abilities/Equipment Howzer, like all Holy Knights, is extremely powerful, being able to easily defeat an army of more than three thousand along with Gilthunder. He also wields a spiraled lance with a small spur on the other end in conjunction with his abilities. Abilities * |Bōfū (Tenpesuto)}}: Howzer's ability enables him to form and manipulate the air into vortexes of rotating winds. Power Level After training in Istar, his power levels are as follows: Relationships Holy Knights Gilthunder Gilthunder and Howzer are childhood friends with very different personalities but they appear to work very efficiently as a team during battles. Dreyfus Seven Deadly Sins Diane Howzer met Diane at Vaizel during a fight tournament, but did not realize who she is because she shrunk during the event. When they battle, Howzer did not use his full power because he doesn't like to hurt girls and was being modest toward Diane until she showed her true strength and Howzer started to respect her. After Vaizel, Howzer started to grow feelings for the young Giant, but his duty of being a Holy Knight put him in a hard spot. He is moved by a severely injured Diane in the fight with Helbram, and musters up strength to fight for her and protect her rather than fight against her. Gowther assessed that the only reason Howzer was so closely affiliated with the Sins was Diane. Despite Howzer's feelings for her, Diane treats him as a good friend. King Howzer has developed a rivalry with King, as both often compete for Diane's attention. They are seen fighting and quarreling over her in almost all of their interactions. Battles Vaizel Fight Festival arc *Gilthunder & Howzer vs. Northern Barbarians: Win *Howzer vs. Taizoo: Win *Matrona vs. Howzer: Lose Kingdom Infiltration arc *Diane vs. Dreyfus, Gilthunder, Howzer, & Helbram: Win *Howzer & Guila vs. Dreyfus, Helbram, Jericho, & Gilthunder: Draw, taken over by Gowther. Istar arc *Gilthunder, Howzer & Griamore vs. Red Demon: Win *Hendrickson, Gilthunder, Howzer & Griamore vs. Gray Demon: Win *Gilthunder & Howzer vs. Clay Dragon: Lose Great Fight Festival arc *Diane, Gilthunder, Howzer & Gilfrost vs. Earth Crawler: Win Trivia *According to the databook(s): **Daily Routine: Manipulation of hair **Favorite food: Chicken thighs **Charm Point: His rockabilly hairstyle **He has a complex about his unpopularity with girls **Special ability: Eating fast, sleeping fast **Hobbies: Drinking after work **Weak Point: Can’t deal with women **Dream/Hope: Not losing to Gil **Regrets: Not having realized that Gilthunder was suffering **The most embarrassing thing in his life: His self when he was playing the commander of the kids **What he wants the most right now: The best weapon **The person he respect the most is Dreyfus **A person he doesn't want to make an enemy of is Diane. *Veronica points out that Howzer cannot keep secrets. *Meliodas points out that Howzer is so skilled at using double entendre consecutively, that he does not notice it himself. *Howzer's parents run a blacksmith in the Kingdom of Liones and are doing quite well. References }} Navigation es:Howzer fr:Hauser pl:Howzer pt-br:Howzer ru:Хаузер it:Howzer Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights Category:Platinum Category:Humans Category:Great Holy Knights